callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Laison River
The Laison River is a Call of Duty 3 campaign level. It involves clearing the bush near the Laison River and the farmhouses in it. The player fights as the Canadians, and it is the first level where Lt. Robiechaud berates Pte. Baron for lack of combat participation. Plot The level starts with the squad in the middle of the Laison River, beneath a destroyed bridge. Cole and his squad first push up toward the river banks, clearing a destroyed house and barn of Krauts. They later surround a house and assault it from 3 directions and take the house. Lt. Robiechauld and Sgt. Callard will go with Cole except if he decides to go up the top path (which is a good option if the player keeps the Lee-Enfield scoped). They then get into the trenches and destroyed three AA guns and allowed their tanks to advance up towards the next bridge. The squad then takes a German trench overlooking a motor pool. Robiechauld then tasks Cole with 'blasting the biscuits out of the Jerry reinforcements'. They then advance through the motor pool (killing Germans all the way) and assault a heavily armed house with an 88 out the back. Once the house is cleared, and the 88 destroyed, a Sherman comes and destroys a German tank, and the squad re-groups. Tips *It is recommended switch to the secondary weapon (the weapon that is not the Scoped Lee-Enfield) and pick up a fallen comrade's Lee-Enfield. Thus, giving max ammo for the Lee-Enfield Scoped. Lee-Enfield shares ammo but the player cannot just pick their ammo. The player will need to switch the other weapon and switch it back. *The player must get closer before sniping the enemies in the first AA gun. Remember to pass the big tree because it's the place where a tree from nowhere falls down. *If the player decides to stick with the Sten/Lee-Enfield duo for the whole game, it is guaranteed to run into ammo problems by the last house the player will be low on ammo. By about the end of the flak gun bit, switch out the Sten with the MP-40, as almost all of the Jerries in the motor pool have one, ergo having more ammo available. *When the player assaults the manor house, stay on the hill overlooking the manor. Snipe every enemy with the Lee Enfield Scoped, until the squad moves up. The player can also shoot the small crates which the Germans use for cover. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jz9855SCmDg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyBouhBSYBc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0g3b5Gi0O0 Trivia *At the beginning of the level, right after coming out of the river, there is a dead cow that can be used for cover. Dead cows are an odd detail in the Call of Duty series, since there have been dead cows in almost every Call of Duty game (in the WWII era) so far. Even still, it is a hint of reality being that there were alot of farm lands destroyed by Nazi occupation. *If the player dies while clearing the motor pool with the squad, the point of restart will be when Callard gives the player a boost. Oddly, the motor pool seems to be perfectly fine. Every car is still fine. It is possible Treyarch forgot to implement any graphics showing the motor pool to be destroyed. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Levels Category:Walkthrough Category:Singleplayer